


Braids

by TamaraAdama14



Series: Raised Alfean [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Ben doesn't know what he's doing with a daughter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Auntie Farah is doing her best to help Ben with Terra.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Terra Harvey
Series: Raised Alfean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167455
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Braids

There were very few things that Benjamin Harvey couldn’t do and apparently braiding his daughter’s hair was something that eluded him. Sam was already dressed and ready, but Terra’s hair was still a mess. “Alright, this is as good as it’s going to get.”

“It looks terrible, Dad.” Terra looked through the mirror at him.

Ben hung his head in defeat. “Sweetie, I can’t do any better.”

Terra burst into tears and ran out of her room. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Sam walked into Terra’s room.

“I’m not sure.”

“Should we go after her?” 

“You will go help Uncle Saul, I will go find her.” Ben explained to him.

“Good luck.” 

Ben began to follow Terra through the school, her six-year-old legs carried her much faster than Ben’s. “Terra, sweetie, where are you?”

“Ben, what’s going on?” Farah saw him racing through the corridor.

“Terra ran off and I can’t find her.”

Farah’s eyes flashed white. She searched through the classrooms and common places for the children to play, and there was a little earth fairy in her office. “I found her, I’ll go talk with her.”

“You’re sure?”

“Go, I’ve got this.” Farah walked towards her office trying to figure out what was going on with the little girl.

Farah gently opened the door to her office. “Terra, can I come in?”

The little girl looked up at her. “Yes.”

Farah sat down next to the little girl. 

Terra kept crying as Farah sat down next to her.

“Is there anything you want help with?”

“Daddy is stupid.”

“He can have his moments, but I’m going to need more than that.”

“My hair.”

Farah wrapped her right arm around the little girl. “Ahh, that is something I can help you with, can we walk to my room? I have a few things that could help.”

“Okay.”

Farah stood and picked up Terra. “Shh, it’s going to be okay. Auntie Farah can fix this.” Farah stoked her fingers through the little girl’s hair as they walked through the school.

Terra snuggled her face into Farah’s neck trying not to see the world.

They arrived at Farah’s room and the door magically flicked open for them. 

“Let’s see if we can figure out what to do with your hair. I’m thinking braids.” Farah placed the little girl on the floor.

“What are braids?” Terra climbed onto Farah’s bed.

Farah pulled her hair down and began to braid it. “Braids are a way to doing long hair to keep it from getting tangled while doing things. I often braid my hair when I’m working on magical things.”

“Pretty, can you do my hair?”

“Yes, I can. Do you want all of your hair in one big braid or do you want a few smaller braids?”

“Smaller braids.”

Farah picked up her comb and two hair ties from her dressing desk. “Sit still, wiggly one.”

“Okay.”

The mind fairy began to comb through the short brunette curls. “We’re going to look through a few books when I’m done so you can pick a few different hairstyles that I can do for you.”

“Daddy won’t have to try and brush my hair again?”

“Never again.” Farah secured the first braid on the left side of Terra’s face.

Terra watched in the mirror as the Farah twisted her hair into braids.

“There you go, perfect.” 

“Thank you, Auntie Farah. I love it.” She turned around to hug her.

“You’re welcome.” Farah wrapped her arms around the little girl.


End file.
